Connections of the Heart: An AxelLea Vignette
by Word Jester
Summary: They met in another life (to him); they met in in another time (to her). She was a stranger. He was her best friend from a life ago. He knew of no connection between them. She knew of a connection that would span lifetimes. Axel/Lea/OC. Set before and after Lea becomes Axel.


_**Author's note: I got the description of Lea from the Kingdom Hearts wikia ( wiki/Lea) under the "Appearance" section. Hope you all enjoy! **_

_**I believe that two people are connected at the heart**_

The wood scraped a bit too loudly against the frame as a dark figure masked by the night's shadows pushed the window to the bedroom they currently occupied open. The figure popped their head out the window to peer out into the alleyway below. When they were sure the coast was clear they hoisted their tiny body out of the window and onto the rooftop.

From their new position on the roof the moonlight allowed for more of the figure's features to be seen. Although a hood covered their face, from the body structure and height anyone could tell the figure was female. Her clothes were dark to fade into the night and slightly baggy. On her back she secured a Bō staff that was at least a head taller than her.

Feeling exposed in her current position she opted for something more concealing. She jumped from roof to roof until she found a house a few down from her own with a ladder leading down to the ground. She checked the street to make sure it was empty before racing in the direction of the gardens just outside of town.

She didn't think to find anyone else out in the gardens at this time of night but the sound of the loud grunts and yells coming from somewhere near the back of the grounds told her otherwise. Her ears rang with the resonance of something cutting through the air and while she would usually leave people to their business, the girl's curiosity was piqued.

Moving silently along the path, she followed the sounds of the grunts and attacks until her eyes fell upon a boy no older than herself. He was of a slim build, probably only a little bigger than her with short, fiery red hair that stretched at least five inches skyward. He was dressed casually: a pair of khaki shorts that reached mid-shin, an orange, sleeveless vest over a white tank with a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck, and a pair of red sneakers with black laces. In each hand he held what appeared to be two small, red Frisbees with black edges, each face decorated with a bomb design.

He seemed to be concentrated on fighting off an invisible enemy when he turned abruptly and his turquoise eyes landed on her. He stopped his training immediately and pointed one of his Frisbees threateningly towards her.

"Who goes there?" he shouted.

Thinking it best to show herself, the girl stepped from the shadows and into the boy's view, hands in the air to show she meant no harm.

"Sorry," she apologized, pulling down her hood to revel her face. "I didn't think anyone would be out here this late."

There was no denying that the girl was a looker the boy admitted to himself. Her baggy clothes hid her slim figure from his eyes but he was more captured by her face than anything. Long honey brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail brought out her tan skin and grey eyes. He usually didn't notice much about girls' features but the way her brows were arched perfectly – angled just right to bring attention to her button nose and small, pink lips – had him in a sort of daze.

The girl stuck her hand out when the boy did not respond after a moment and offered him a small smile. "I'm Kiei. I'll take the other side of the garden so I'm not in your way."

The boy regarded the girl's outstretched hand for a moment before finally coming to his senses. He took her hand, noting how soft it felt in his and gave it a firm shake. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

Kiei chuckled softly, retracting her hand from the boy's. "I think I can remember that."

Lea motioned towards the stick attached to the girl's back. "Why are you carrying around that big stick?"

"I train with it," Kiei explained simply. "Just like your weapon of choice are your Frisbees mine is my Bō." She pulled the staff from its sheath and held it before the boy. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Lea scoffed loudly and looked between the weapon and the girl. "Can you even swing that thing; it's more than twice your size!" Although that wasn't exactly true the boy had wanted to say something to get under the girl's skin. Maybe if he got her mad enough he could see the girl in action for he was confident she had at least some skill with her weapon...and he was bored of fighting off invisible attackers.

Kiei knew a challenge when she heard one and the boy's would not go unanswered. She smirked and set the staff so one end was resting on the ground, bringing the weapon to its full height at a good five inches taller than Lea. "Wanna see for yourself?" Although she had never sparred with another person she felt like the boy would be a good challenge for her.

She took his smug smirk as a sign of acceptance and immediately sprung into action. Bringing the end of the staff that had been resting on the ground abruptly upwards she jabbed at his stomach. The boy was quick enough to block the attack with both of his Frisbees but while he was distracted the girl used the other end to hit him on the crown of his head.

Momentarily dazed by the assault, Lea had no time to put some distance between him and the girl, quickly finding himself on his back staring up into the smug face of Kiei whose staff was pressed firmly into his chest.

"Did I pass?" the girl asked smartly. Her grey eyes twinkled in the starlight and as much as Lea wanted to be upset that he lost (and to a girl of all things) he couldn't find it in him, especially with her looking down on him like that.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted. He swatted the stick from his chest and jumped to his feet. Dusting off his clothes he avoided the smug look on the girl's face and picked up his Frisbees. "You won this time but that's only because I went easy on you!"

"Wanna go another round?" Kiei challenged.

"Promise not to cheat this time?"

The girl smirked and settled into a battle stance. "Gotta keep on your feet, Twinkletoes!"

The two lunged at each other and the fight began once more.

_**and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live;**_

**_Eleven Years Later..._**

**_His P.O.V_**

He didn't know why he always came to this place after a long day's work but it never failed, after every mission he would find himself walking the grounds of the garden, lost in his own thoughts. Saīx always thought he was running off to do no good but if the second-in-command could see him now he would be surprised.

There was a light breeze that night; it ran across his black cloak and through his fiery red hair and, closing his bright green eyes, he welcomed the cooling feeling. Perhaps this is why he came to the gardens night after night; they served as an escape from that dreary castle.

He didn't understand how everyone else could stay cooped inside when there were countless worlds to explore and many sights to behold outside the castle walls. He had been many places and seen many things; yet these gardens were where he liked to visit the most. They felt in a way like home, something that he held dear to his heart.

The red head laughed at his joke.

_'You have to have a heart if you want to have something dear to it.'_

The sounds of a fight suddenly caught his attention. From the noise it was close to his position and, curiosity piqued, he moved through the shadows to get a better view of it. Using a tall bush as cover, the red head watched the brawl before him.

Facing off against a throng of Armored Knight Heartless was a woman around the same age as the hiding man. Her honey brown hair fell short around her face, framing her delicate features and bringing out her grey eyes. Her clothes were simple: a white, short-sleeved top with a design of a bomb on the front, a yellow and brown keffiyeh tied around her neck, a pair of black shorts that stopped three inches below her shapely bottom, and a pair of burgundy, lace-up combat boots that reached a little above her shins. They accented her body well and gave the man anentertaining show.

She cut through the horde easily, moving this way and that – almost as if she were dancing. Her weapon of choice was a Bō staff that stood the length of her body. She swung her weapon with ease and because of its long reach she could distance herself from her enemy and still be able to attack.

She was a skilled fighter, he could tell by her precise movements and the way she analyzed her enemies. Although they outnumbered her greatly it didn't take much time or effort on her part to defeat them.

_**Her P.O.V**_

She watched with grim satisfaction as the released hearts that the Heartless had stolen floated away.

_'They are getting bolder; before long they will be appearing inside the city. Better go tell Leon and the others.' _The girl turned to head back inside the city when the sound of clapping stopped her retreat.

Spinning around with her Bō at the ready, the girl came face to face with a man she had thought was long dead.

His hair was longer, and his eyes had deepened to a lively green. He was no longer a boy, the twiggy limbs of his past had gained muscle and he now stood a good foot over her. He seemed more confident, if that were possible, and the way he stood towering over her smirking slightly intimidated the young woman.

"You handled yourself pretty well," the man complimented. "I thought you would be Heartless chow but you sure know how to swing that big stick around." He flashed her a charming smile.

She was afraid to say his name out loud in fear she would realize she had imagined him like so many times before, but this time seemed different.

She lowered her weapon and asked hesitantly, "L-Lea?"

She watched as the smirk disappeared from his face, replaced by a look of confusion. When he took a step back from her she panicked and reached out to him.

"Wait!" In her haste to stop his retreat she stumbled forward and crashed into his chest.

Blushing a deep red the girl swiftly detached herself from his arms and apologized profusely, refusing to meet his gaze. The sound of his amused chuckle was the only thing that stopped her apologies and got her to look at him once more.

"Calm down, Kiei before you have a heart attack." The sound of her name leaving his lips seemed to surprise him but it only confirmed her suspicions.

"I knew it! I knew it had to be you, Lea!" With tears shining in her eyes, the brunette launched herself into the man's arms, wrapping her own tightly around his midsection. "I thought I would never see you again! I thought you were dead!" He didn't return her affection. He just stood there, cold and quiet as a stone.

Confused by his reaction, Kiei took a step back and regarded the red head before her. He didn't look to be happy to see her, only confused. The smirk had not returned to his lips and he regarded her with a shielded look.

"I don't know who you think I am lady but I'm not this Lea guy. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He poked her softly on the forehead for added emphasis before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Axel..."

The name tasted foreign on her tongue.

_**there are no boundaries or barriers**_

"Slacking off again?"

Axel ignored the question from his superior as he appeared in the White Room and made a beeline for his room down the hall. Once inside the confines of his space the red head flopped down onto his bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling, his mind running rampant with the events of the past hour.

He was positive he had never seen that girl before and yet everything about her was familiar. He could remember her light laugh and how it tickled his ears every time he heard it. He could remember the way her hair felt running through his fingers – although he remembered it to be a longer length than it was now. He could remember countless nights spent out in the Outer Gardens – the same place he sought refuge from the Organization – stargazing with the girl until she fell asleep and he had to carry her back into town. He remembered her name...

"Kiei." He could have sworn he felt something move inside his chest but he laughed it off.

"You're losing it, Axel," he muttered out loud. Deciding it would be best to sleep it off, the male closed his eyes...only to find a pair of alluring grey ones waiting for him.

Instantly his eyes snapped open and he sat upright, placing his head in his hands. Groaning in frustration he came to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon and begrudgingly got to his feet.

_'Might as well get some answers.'_ Maybe if he was fast enough he could catch her before she left the gardens.

He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

**_if two people are destined to be together._**


End file.
